clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Thomas D. Coyote/Fanon: Naughty Pookies
Two adorable Pookie sisters named Lulu and Lola lay together on the floor in the Pet Shop. They stay there together, day after day, wishing upon a star every night together, for a loyal and kind Mumu. One day, their wish comes true, for a very kind mumu finds them, and picks them! They got so excited. The first few weeks went great, but eventually, the two sisters start being naughty little girls, that won't listen to their Mumu. One day, Mumu tells them the tale, of the evil Doctor Frankendoodlie. He is a legendary mad scientist, who captures Pookies that are naughty, bratty, and whiny. He takes them to his igloo, where he uses them as lab rats. He tests all of his medicines and potions on them, to see what the effect is. Rarely ever, do his potions and medicines work, however. They can cause the poor Pookie lab rats to have terrible pain, wierd features (like a seccond head), or even (if very serious)... DEATH. The two sisters think that it's just some dumb old tale, so they continue to misbehave. That night, however, they woke up, hearing something come through the window. Suddenly, they see a strange fog enter the air, that caused them to fall asleep. Before they both fell asleep, the last thing they saw was a large bag going over their heads. When they wake up, they find themselves in a strange looking igloo. The walls and floorboards were made of steel, the door was shut sealed, there was a giant workbench filled with different shaped containers of potions of all types, and there was a large electric switchbox against the wall. They were in a steel cage, next to many other steel cages, filled with poor Pookies that have already had the fatal effects of Doctor Frankendoodlie. There was a Pookie with three heads, and nine arms, there was a pookie mutated with a crab, and one of them has even turned old and gray. There were sad cries, and calls for help, everywhere in sight. The mad scientist types a code on the switchbox in the corner, which unlocks their cage. He brutally grabs Lulu's arm, and pulls her to his lab table, where he wants to use her to test his newest potion, the poison potion. He just wants to see if it really is poison, and is ACTUALLY willing to test it on poor innocent Lulu. She screams as loud as possible, but Frankendoodlie just covers her mouth. Luckilly, he forgot to lock their cage, so Lola escapes quietly, sneaks up on the criminal, and bites his arm as hard as possible, right before he could force Lulu to drink the poison potion. He screams louder than anybody has ever screamed before, and accidentally sends the potion flying through the air. The potion lands in his mouth, and he dies. The two sisters find a piece of paper in his pocket, that tells the code for unlocking the cages. They free the other pookies, and all of them head to the EPF, so they can beg Gary the Gadget Guy to help change them back to normal. As for Lola and Lulu, they return home, and beg for Mumu's forgiveness. They are lucky that they have such a nice Mumu, that forgives them, and lets them back in her home. Now, the two sisters are the most behaved Pookies on the island, and also helped me write this story to teach all of you the lesson. ;) Category:Blog posts